1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latch mechanisms, and particularly to a latch mechanism which allows readily opening or closing a cover unit of a foldable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical foldable electronic device, such as a notebook computer, includes a base unit, and a cover unit with a rear end pivotably mounted to a rear end of the base unit by hinges. Generally, the notebook computer includes a latch mechanism mounted to a front side of the cover unit for fixing the cover unit to the base unit in a closed position.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,239, a latch mechanism for locking a cover unit to a base unit, includes a latch frame movably installed inside the cover unit, a plurality of latches are formed on the latch frame at predetermined intervals and one end portion thereof protrudes from a front surface of the cover unit, and a slide knob is operatively connected to the latch frame for concurrently operating the latches. The latches are inserted into and locked by latch grooves formed at positions corresponding to the latches on an upper surface of the base unit. The latches are urged against the base unit by elastic forces applied by double springs mounted on two ends of the latch frame. However, to open the cover unit, the slide knob is slid to overcome the elastic forces of the springs to move the latch mechanism for disengaging from the base unit. The slide force depends on friction between the slide knob and the fingers of an operator. It is laborious for an operator to provide enough force to move a slide knob.
What is desired, therefore, is a latch mechanism which allows readily opening or closing a cover unit of a foldable electronic device.